


Suddenly Daddy

by DirtyMindedKinkyGirl (Fenix21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Mpreg!Sam, graphic birth, labor, rapid pregnancy, total self indulgent kink stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/DirtyMindedKinkyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam become mysteriously and rapidly pregnant and gives birth with Dean's help. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Daddy

'Unnnghhh…'

'Sammy? Hey, what's the matter with you? You've been over there moaning for the last twenty miles,' Dean said.

Sam belched, lurched forward a little like he might be sick, then moaned out, 'Dunno…God, Dean, I feel like shit. I think it was that burrito from the gas station we had for…lunch…unnnghhh….'

Dean eyed his brother skeptically. 'Sam, you hurl in my Baby, I'm tying you to the roof.'

Sam groaned again. 'Seriously, Dean, I think…I think I might need to go to the…ER….guuuhhhhh…' Sam hunched forward, arms wrapped around his stomach. 

'Okay, Sam, you're freakin' me out a little here. Tell me what's goin' on,' Dean said.

'My belly, Dean,' Sam mumbled, jerking at the snap to his pants and then the zipper.

'Whoa! Whoa!' Dean held up a hand. 'Don't go whipping anything out here!'

'Dean!' Sam grunted and clutched at his belly. 'My belly…it's swelling. Uhhhhhnnnnn….'

'Swelling? You mean swollen? Like you're constipated or got gas or somethin'?'

'No, Dean, ugghhh… Like there is something getting bigger…inside my…belly…Dean!' Sam hunched up again, crying out.

'Holy shit, Sam! Sam? Stay with me. We're almost to the motel. Or do you really want the hospital?'

'Nnnnghhhh…Hospital would only…ask…questions…gahhhhh!'

Dean pushed the accelerator closer to the floor.

By the time they got to the motel parking lot, Sam's belly was filling both his palms and stretching his buttoned down flannel. Dean stared. 

'Jesus Christ, Sam. What the hell…?'

Sam moaned again. 'Don't know, Dean…but God! It fucking hurts! Guhhhh….'

'I don't know, Sam, maybe we should go to the hospital. I mean what if you, like…burst open or something?'

Sam just rolled his eyes, pulled a bitch-face and groaned, hunching forward. Dean swore he saw his brother's belly push out even further into his lap. 

'Let's just…get in the room,' Sam suggested through clenched teeth.

Dean scrambled to help him out of the car and get him into the room and onto the bed.

'What can I do, Sam? Tell me what you need.'

Sam tugged at his jeans and shirt, trying to manage the snaps and buttons while still clutching his belly and groaning in pain. Dean immediately set to helping him get out of his clothes. But when he tugged Sam's jeans down, he froze.

'Fuck.'

'Wh-what?' Sam asked.

'Sam, there's blood…there's blood on your pants.'

'F-from what…ahhhh!' Sam curled around his belly and panted hard and Dean watched in horror as his brother's midsection swelled out another inch, stretching already taut and straining skin. His stomach nearly rebelled on him and he swallowed against a thick upsurge of bile. He shed his coat, tugged up his sleeves and climbed up on the bed, patted Sam's thighs.

'Spread 'em, Sam. I need to see where you're bleeding from.'

Sam obediently let his knees fall apart and Dean tugged his boxers out of the way, examining for a wound. He found what he was looking for directly behind Sam's scrotum when he lifted his balls out of the way. 

'Holy fucking Christ…' Dean breathed.

'What!'

'Sam, you wouldn't believe me, even if I believed it enough myself to describe it to you.'

'Dean, what…guuhhhhnn…what did you…find….unnnnghhh!' Sam hunched up again and bit back a cry of pain as his belly expanded even more. 'Dean, I'm gonna fucking explode! We have to do…something!'

Dean sat back on his haunches. 'Sammy, if this is what I think it is? It's gonna take care of itself. Without exploding. It's just a matter of what comes out…'

'What come out?!' Sam yelped, but was instantly distracted by another surge from his belly. He rolled back and forth on the mattress, groaning, holding the ever expanding globe of his belly. 'I'm gonna pop, Dean. Jesus, I'm gonna pop!'

'Yeah, little brother, I think you are, but just not quite in the way you're expecting,' Dean said, not able to help the awestruck smirk on his face.

'Dean, what the _fuck_ are you talking about? Gahhhh…'

'Well, Sammy. I think you're pregnant.'

'What!'

'Pregnant. Just don't know with what.' Dean twitched Sam's boxers off and peered at the fresh, raw opening behind his balls again. 'Got some new equipment back here, and what with the swelling and all…'

Sam hitched up on an elbow, trying to peer over the growing curve of his belly. 'Are you saying I'm going to give _birth_?!'

'Think so, Sam.'

'Oh my god…oh my god! Oh my g—uuuhnnnnn!'

'Sam?'

Sam groaned hard and deep, pressed his palms against the now steep lower curve of his belly. 'That was…different. Dean? I think…I think that was—' Sam sat straight up on the bed with a sudden cry, folding over around his belly and panting hard.

'Sammy!' Dean grabbed his shoulders.

'Dean, it's coming…it's coming out!'

'What's coming…you mean _now_? It's coming out right now?'

'Yes!' Sam nearly screamed as his belly went from expanding to contracting and forcing what felt like ten tons of pressure down toward the juncture of his legs, sinking it deep and hard into his pelvis. 'Whatever _it_ is, is coming out of me, right the fuck now!'

'Do you feel, like, I don't know…you need to push or somethin'?' Dean asked.

Sam paused, panting, actually thinking for half a second before another contraction clenched around his belly. 'Ngghhhhhhhhh…yes…yes! Fuck, I have to push!'

And push he did. Sam rolled up onto his knees and spread his legs as far as he could and still stay up right, planted his hands on Dean's shoulders to balance himself and started grunting with every contraction, bearing down hard until he was breathless and red-faced and felt like he might pass out from his efforts.

'Sam, maybe you should…slow down? A little? Don't try so hard?'

Sam shot him a murderous glare just before his face screwed up in pain and his hands knotted in Dean's shirt at his shoulders as he groaned into another push. Dean tentatively put his hands on his brother's belly. It felt hard under his palms, and he could feel the ripple of muscle as the contractions forced whatever Sam was pregnant with down and out of him. He started stroking, gently at first, and then with surer strokes, urging the thing inside his brother downward. Sam groaned again, but it wasn't entirely pain filled this time.

'Does that—does it help?' Dean asked warily.

Sam could only nod because another contraction had him biting back a yelp of pain. Dean continued stroking until Sam suddenly tensed under his hands and cried out in shocked pain.

'It's coming!'

Dean frowned. 'I thought it already was.'

'No! It's really. Fucking. Coming. Right. Now!' Sam doubled over, dragging at Dean's shoulders and breathing in short, sharp little cries of pain. 'Dean! It's coming out. Oh god…it's coming out! Dean, I can feel it! Gahhhhhh!'

Sam settled deeper into his pseudo squat position and humped his back up as he bent over his belly, straining to empty it of whatever was inside him. Dean left off his stroking for a minute and ducked down. And nearly vomited when he saw the bulge between Sam's legs. He couldn't get a good look because of the angle, but as Sam heaved and grunted, the bulge got bigger, sinking down out of that new opening, until something the size and general shape of a large grapefruit was protruding from between Sam's legs. 

'Dean, get it out! Christ…fuck! Get it out!' Sam yelled.

'Sam, I don't—I think the only way this works is if you, you know…push it out,' Dean said.

'Nnnnnngghhhhh…holy…fuck!' Sam yelled again as he hunched up even more, back bowing so that Dean could count each vertebrae and grunted harder than ever. The bulge got bigger, came farther out, and Dean thought maybe he should catch it or something, so he reached gingerly between Sam's legs just as his brother reared up on his knees and yelled at the top of his lungs, forcing the thing out in a went gush of fluids into Dean's hands.

Sam collapsed onto the bed, belly flaccid and shrinking by the second, and Dean was so awed and startled by what he was holding that he nearly dropped it when it let out a sharp, piercing wail.

'Oh my god…' Dean stared, eyes suddenly wet and chest tight. 'Oh my god…Sam?'

'What?' Sam moaned from where he'd face planted in the mattress, chest heaving, utterly exhausted, not comprehending any sight or sound at the moment.

'Sam, look…look!' Dean rooted around for Sam's shirt that they had stripped off and started wiping down the wailing thing in his hands. 'Sammy, I'm serious, you gotta look.'

Sam cracked an eye and Dean held out his hands toward his brother in offering. Sam's breath caught and his eyes went wide. He fought to lever himself up on an elbow.

'Dean?'

'Yeah, Sam,' Dean almost laughed giddily. 'You just—you just had a baby. I mean…a real, honest to god…baby!'

Sam choked up but good as Dean nestled the angry little thing against his brother's chest and then continued to clean it with the corner of his shirt. He swiped at a stray tear with the back of his hand. 

'Congratulations, Sam…you're a daddy.'

Sam's eyes shot even wider and he stared down at the baby in his arm. 'I'm…'

'Yup,' Dean smiled. 'Bouncing baby boy.'

'Boy?' Sam nearly squeaked. He gently pushed aside the fabric of his shirt to confirm Dean's statement. 'Oh my god, Dean. I'm a dad…and this is…this is my son!'

Sam looked nigh onto fainting, from the ordeal and from shock maybe, and Dean still had to cut the cord and clean his brother up and check him over because there was no telling what that sudden pregnancy and birth had done to Sam's insides, but for now he just sat on the bed beside him and stroked a soft round cheek with the tip of his finger.

'Yeah, Sam, you sure are, and I am so… proud of you.'

Sam blushed and held the bundle a little closer.


End file.
